


Nero Hates Surprises

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante can't understand that Nero hates surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nero Hates Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I combined the forces of that funny wife note with the Nerf gun thingy. It's normaly all over Fb ANYWAY its suppose to be funny. Buuuut I probs failed at that. Enjoy.

Having Dante as a mate was really a whole new experience for Nero. Back in his relationship with Kyrie, she was never nearly as affectionate nor was she willing to give up certain habits. Dante was willing to buy Nero a new set of pillows because he wanted something to cuddle when his mate was gone. He still didn't give up pizza, but he did lighten up on how often he brought beer. The only thing Nero has to complain about is the surprises. Nero hate, no he loathes entirely the thought of surprises. Which kinda is something Dante is known for. 

During a job Dante thought it would be cute to shoot a devil while resting his gun next to Nero's ear. The teen has jumped and made Dante miss entirely. The second time was when Dante decied to buy Nero a brand new car. Nero was furious because the car was a surprise expensive gift. Dante saw nothing wrong with any of it but Nero did. The older mate refused to take the car back since it was a gift to Nero. 

With one last slash to the scarecrow it spewed it's blood on the ground as it fell apart. Getting his pay Nero drove home- in the car his mate bought him; to complete the rest of the shop's rent for this month. Already Nero knew something was off. The shop back door was locked. Growling Nero walked to the font and saw one of those Nerf guns with a note on it.

“Playing ultimate assassin, only use Nerf guns. Dante.” Nero read loud. “Are you serious?” He asked expecting an answer.

The teen sighed and checked the clip for ammunition. His plastic gun was like blue rose except lighter and blue. All the lights where off and thick black curtains hung over the windows. NerNero got a better feel of the surrounding when his eyes adjusted. Taking one step forward the sound of something igniting caught his attention. It wasn't just the sound of one but of many. That's when Nero realized Dante planted firecrackers across the main floor. Thanks to his trusty ol’ devil bring he could see the little brown cardboard wrappers and string. 

The teen rushed to the stairs hearing the crakers popping at random times. He sighed to relax from the mini adrenaline rush and continued on up stairs to his room. The shared bedroom was empty. The lights still worked sparda knows why he hadn't tried to turn on the lights on the main floor, it didn't matter now. Nero placed his blade and gun down on his side of the room. The nerf gun still resting in his hip holster. His boots long gone along with his red hoodie. 

“Dante and his stupid games.”Nero muttered. 

A small snicker came from the closet but Nero was way too preoccupied with trying to nap. The man hiding in the closet slid the door open as quietly as possible. Drawing the two Nerf guns he shouted surprise and fired the foam bullets. Nero jumped and as reflex his bringer punched Dante into the next room. 

“Damn it Dante!” Nero shouted running after him.

Dante shifted under the mess of drywall and wood. He should have known surprising Nero like that would end like this. The door opened to the room with Nero walking in. Approaching the injured but not for long man he drew the nerf gun.

“Maybe this will teach you to stop surprising me.”Nero said.

“This is juss’ a scratch Kid. This motivates me to surprise you more often.” Dante says in his cocky, but sexy voice.

Nero glares and shoots Dante in the face with the foam bullet. Dante will never learn.


End file.
